mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Eiffel
to |mane = Light cerulean |coat = Moderate cornflower blue |cutie mark = (S2E15) (S4E13) (S4E16) (S4E20) (S4E22) (S7E9) None (most shots) |headercolor = #237297 |headerfontcolor = #71C0E3}} Eiffel is the placeholder name of a male Earth pony with a dark blue coat, light blue mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark either of two bongo drums, of a scroll, of an airstream cutting through two clouds, of two objects which are identified indirectly by Little, Brown's Mini Pony Collector's Guide and Gameloft's mobile game respectively as candies and as bows, of a strawberry and a bunch of green grapes, or of a guitar. Design Eiffel shares his design and eye color with Dr. Hooves, Lucky Clover, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S01E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, "Melilot", and S05E12 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, shares his design with Meadow Song, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13, "Hill Song", S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #15, the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Hearts Strong as Horses shadow, and sometimes S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #17, shares his tail style or design with S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, shares his mane and tail style and eye color with Mane Moon, Buddy, and S05E05 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, shares his airstream-and-clouds cutie mark and sometimes mane and tail style with "Thorn", shares his mane and tail style with unicorn Discord, shares his tail style and eye color with Tight Ship and "Pine Breeze", shares his mane style with "Lance" and sometimes S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5 and S04E17 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, shares his tail style with S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2 and "Brass Blare", shares his scroll cutie mark with Royal Ribbon, Sealed Scroll, "Written Script", "Silver Script", S04E20 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, "Hercules", "Affero", and sometimes Tall Order and "Lavenderhoof", shares his airstream-and-clouds cutie mark with S04E08 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1 and "Bluebell", usually shares his strawberry-and-green-grapes cutie mark with Ruby Splash, and rarely shares his guitar cutie mark with Braeburn and "Steamer". Depiction in the series Eiffel appears in multiple episodes throughout the series, always shown diagonally from behind and usually in crowd shots of background ponies. In season one, he appears at the Summer Sun Celebration in Friendship is Magic, part 1, at Applejack's appreciation parade in Applebuck Season, at Trixie's magic show in Boast Busters, outside Ponyville Town Hall in Winter Wrap Up, in the talent show audience in The Show Stoppers, and in Twilight Sparkle's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. In season two, Eiffel briefly appears in a crowd of ponies cheering for Rainbow Dash in The Mysterious Mare Do Well. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, he appears during Flim and Flam's cider song, sometimes with a cutie mark of bongo drums, and when Flim and Flam leave Ponyville. In A Friend in Deed, he briefly appears during Pinkie Pie's Smile Song. In season three, Eiffel appears next to Cherry Berry at the Crystal Faire in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and in a crowd of ponies outside town hall in Magic Duel. In season four, Eiffel appears outside town hall with a scroll cutie mark and during Rarity's fashion show in Simple Ways. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, he briefly appears with a cutie mark of an airstream cutting through two clouds. In Leap of Faith, he appears during Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic with a cutie mark of two candies or bows. In Trade Ya!, he appears several times at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange, at one point with a cutie mark of a strawberry and green grapes. In season seven, Eiffel appears with a guitar cutie mark in Honest Apple. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions IDW comics Eiffel appears on Issue #9 page 5. Software Eiffel appears in the outro of Adventures in Ponyville. Storybooks Eiffel appears in the Target Canterlot Twilight Sparkle Animated Storyteller's fourth storybook Applebuck Season, an adaptation of the episode of the same name. Gallery Category:Background characters